eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Furniture with Rent Status Reduction
Introduction Because Rent Status Reduction (RSR) is the focus of this page, the information only applies to Standard Housing that requires upkeep ("rent") paid in status points. *It will not reduce status costs on Guild Halls, which can not have their status reduced by any means. *The Prestige Housing does not require any RSR, because there is no upkeep of any kind to maintain them. See the general page for Housing for a brief overview of housing types. :See the main article Rent Status Reduction for an overview of this topic and the most up-to-date general info on how RSR increases by tier. Tips to Reduce Status Costs Carpentry It may seem obvious, but if you find you enjoy housing and all the creative play it offers, take up carpentry! With the trade, you can press N to open the recipe book while you are anywhere in the game world and look at what you can make. If this is new to you see the main page for Rent Status Reduction, which focuses on how this works with carpenter-made RSR items. If you are not a carpenter, the best way to reduce status on a house is to partner with one. This is because the old system of ever increasing RSR for items in each tier no longer holds true. Why? Various tradeskill quests reward books and/or increase faction and grant access to special items. Though most Tradeskill Apprentices do not have recipes for house items, some very difficult to obtain Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices do have recipes for house items with high RSR. There are, of course, non-crafted furniture items in the game that also have significant status point reduction values, but many of them may be no-trade quest rewards or no-trade items purchasable only with status points from city faction merchants. Don't Procrastinate, Decorate! Over the years house item limits increased, which makes it easier to add more items to a home. In addition, more items have been added at a faster rate with game expansions and thanks to more recurring live events, City Festivals, Moonlight Enchantments, and more. As a result, simply taking the action to decorate a house with little or no concern about RSR is now common, because higher item limits and a broadened variety of items means RSR adds up in a hurry! Shopping for RSR Items Because the list below can be difficult to maintain, you may want to look for items in-game using the broker. One way to figure out how to find higher RSR items while in-game is to examine the higher level Advanced recipe books for carpenters. The higher the book, the higher the RSR items within. The list of recipes in a book can help you find items to search for on the broker. You can also sort broker items to only include House Items and either work you way back from the last page or limit the price ranges based on what you are willing to pay. Just keep in mind that high cost items do not always mean the items are difficult to obtain or that they require rare materials to make. This is where the next section many help new and returning players. Ask the Community As the popularity of housing increased, the community that sprung up around it became quite robust too. You will find help on the forums, on social media (Facebook groups, Twitter), and in-game as well. To learn more about the community and how to get in touch with them while in-game see the info about it on the Decorating Houses page. List of RSR Items If you're looking to reduce the weekly status point cost of your standard apartment or house in a hurry and on your own, you need to furnish it correctly. This list will help you to do so. First, this list only deals with player-crafted furniture items. Second, at one time status reduction values listed here could vary due to differing quality levels, based on player success during the crafting process. That outdated game mechanic was removed ages ago, but those shopping with the broker might still find items that are not "pristine" (the highest quality of a single item type) that have lower RSR. The furniture items listed here, on the other hand, are things you can obtain with relatively little hassle, either by checking your favorite broker or by bribing your favorite carpenter. 1,700 RSR Items *Items from Deepforge Advanced Carpentry 1300-Point RSR Items *Carpenter-crafted items from recipes gained by Skyshrine Tradeskill Apprentices 1,100 RSR Items Rare Tier 8 furniture items each provide a 1100-point status cost reduction. These items are made from harvested tynnonium clusters or incarnadine clusters, mahogany lumber or rough fire emeralds. *Arcane Fire Chandelier *Emerald Fire Torch *Enchanted Fire Emerald Lantern *Fire Emerald Crystals Chandelier *Incarnadine Teardrop Wall Lamp *Skeletal Hand Torch *Small Tynnonium Brazier *Tynnonium Brazier *Tynnonium Firepot * 900 RSR Items Rare Tier 7 furniture items each provide a 900-point status cost reduction. These items are made from harvested acrylia clusters or xegonite clusters, rough lumbered ebony or rough moonstones. *Acrylia Bench *Acrylia Desk *Ebony Warlock's Bookcase *Ebony Wizard's Bookcase *Forged Archaic Dragon Statue *Forged Venerable Dragon Statue *Large Moonstone Pool *Moonstone Pool *Short Xegonite Table *Xegonite Chest *Xegonite Dragon Bust *Xegonite Knight's Sconce *Xegonite Stool *Xegonite Table *Xegonite Wall Sconce 700 RSR Items Rare Tier 6 furniture items each provide a 700-point status cost reduction. These items are made from harvested Cobalt Clusters or Vanadium Clusters, Severed Ironwood, Rough Pearls or Saguaro Roots. *Cambric Rug *Cobalt Bench *Cobalt Chest *Cobalt Long Table *Cobalt Square Table *Cobalt Table Lamp *Cobalt Throne *Cobalt Vase *Decorative Pearl Table *Gilded Ironwood Bench *Gilded Ironwood Bureau *Gilded Ironwood Closet *Gilded Ironwood Dresser *Gilded Ironwood King Bed *Gilded Ironwood Queen Bed *Gilded Ironwood Twin Bed *Ironwood Armoire *Ironwood Canopy Bed *Ironwood Chair *Ironwood Closet *Ironwood Dresser *Ironwood Floor Lamp *Ironwood Round Table *Ironwood Square Table *Ironwood Table *Ironwood Table Lamp *Ironwood Twin Bed *Ornate Cambric Rug *Ornate Cobalt Table Lamp *Ornate Cobalt Wall Sconce *Ornate Ironwood Corner Counter *Ornate Ironwood Counter *Ornate Ironwood Edged Counter *Ornate Ironwood Half Counter *Ornate Ironwood Quarter Counter *Ornate Ironwood Round Table *Ornate Ironwood Rounded Counter *Ornate Pearl Floor Lamp *Pearl Floor Lamp *Tall Cobalt Vase *Vanadium Vase 500 RSR Items Rare Tier 5 furniture items each provide a 500-point status cost reduction. To have a friendly carpenter make such an item for you, you'll almost certainly need to supply the rare harvested item, either an Ebon Cluster, a Severed Cedar or a Figwart Root. *Alluring Ebon Chandelier *Archaic Cedar Chair *Cedar Dining Chair *Cedar Militia Double Shelf *Classy Cedar Double Shelf *Eccentric Cedar Chair *Eccentric Cedar Stool *Judicial Cedar Chair *Large Dark Cedar Table *Large Light Cedar Table *Linen Picture *Linen Portrait *Long Eclectic Cedar Table *Mystic Ebon Sconce *Ornate Cedar Chest *Ornate Ebon Chandelier *Ornate Linen Rug *Small Cedar Bookcase *Small Dark Cedar Table *Small Eclectic Cedar Table *Small Light Cedar Table *Spellbinder's Ebon Sconce *Standard Cedar Desk *Tall Cedar Bookcase *Traditional Cedar Bed 300 RSR Items Rare Tier 4 furniture items each provide a 300-point status cost reduction. The required rare harvested items are Feysteel Clusters, Severed Oak and Oak Roots. *Alluring Feysteel Chandelier *Archaic Oak Bench *Chic Cloth Rug *Cloth Portrait *Classy Double Oak Shelf *Eccentric Oak Stool *Elaborate Feysteel Chandelier *High Backed Oak Chair *Intricate Oak Table *Mystic Feysteel Sconce *Oak Bunk Bed *Oak Dining Chair *Oak Dining Table *Oak Dinner Chair *Oak Poster Bed *Ornate Oak Bookshelf *Quirky Oak Chest *Sturdy Oak Chair *Traditional Oak Desk *Twisted Oak Table *Warped Oak Table 100 RSR Items Rare Tier 3 furniture items each provide a 100-point status cost reduction. The required rare harvested items are Steel Clusters, Severed Fir and Dandelion Fibers. *Bizarre Fir Desk *Eccentric Fir Bed *Eccentric Fir Stool *Embossed Fir Bench *Fir Dining Chair *Fir Trophy Box *High Backed Fir Chair *Large Fir Chair *Large Fir Table *Large Traditional Fir Table *Ruckas Portrait *Ruckas Rug *Small Fir Bookshelf *Small Fir Chair *Small Fir Double Shelf *Small Fir Table *Small Traditional Fir Table *Steel Hanging Lantern *Steel Lantern *Steel Sconce *Tall Fir Bookcase *Warped Fir Bed Common Tier 7 furniture items also each provide a 100-point status cost reduction. *Adamantine Lamp *Adamantine Papasan Chair *Adamantine Stool *Adamantine Table *Awakened Cult Ritual Tapestry *Azurite Entwined Sculpture *Azurite Rotating Sculpture *Azurite Tall Entwined Sculpture *azurite tall rotating sculpture *Ceremonial Tapestry *Horned Leather Rug *Rosewood Table *Scrimshaw Dragon Sculpture *Scrimshaw Ritual Sculpture *Short Adamantine Table *Stained Tapestry of Valor *Tapestry of the Sleeper *Topaz Gazing Orb 75 RSR Items Common Tier 6 furniture items each provide a 75-point status cost reduction. *Alabaster Eggs *Blue Tent *Dervish Lashing Board *Desert Poppies *Djinn's Mandolin *Djinn's Pillow Set *Double Nomad Tent *Dragon Nest *Indium Candlestick *Large Indium Candelabra *Large Sandworn Pillar *Large Urn *Maj'Dul Door Knocker *Maj'Dul Market Basket *Marble Eggs *Maroon Nomad Tent *Meat Hanger *Mystical Mirror *Nomad Tent *Orange Tent *Orcish Meat Bucket *Ornate Porcelain Urn *Potted Palm *Purple Nomad Tent *Red Tent *Round Quilted Rug *Rujarkian Firepit *Rujarkian Signal Fire *Sandalwood Octogonal Chandelier *Sandstone Hearth (90-point reduction) *Small Indium Candelabra *Small Rounded Urn *Small Sandalwood Crate *Small Sandworn Pillar *Small Stool *Small Urn *Square Quilted Rug *Teal Tent *Worn Straw Mat Lesser Status Cost Reductions At one time, even this category was straight forward, but as described above, a boon in items means you may see point values all over the place or no RSR at all. This is especially true of items that one might use in massive quantities, like small decor items made using Frostfell Crafting Stations or from other recipe books purchased during Live Events. Examples of crafted items from the various year-round carpenter recipes include: *Rare Tier 2 furniture items each provide a 60-point status cost reduction. *Common Tier 5 items each provide a 55-point status cost reduction. (Ashen Hearth provides 70-point reduction.) *Rare Tier 1 items each provide a 40-point reduction. *Common Tier 4 items each provide a 35-point reduction. (River Rock Hearth provides 50-point reduction.) *Common Tier 3 items each provide a 30-point reduction. *Common Tier 2 items each provide a 25-point reduction. *Common Tier 1 items each provide a 20-point reduction. Credits This page was orignally based on the work of: Category:Items Category:Carpenter